los años no pasan sin pensar en ti
by conyta-malfoy
Summary: Ojala les guste.. es mi primer fic
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!... Bueno ojala les guste este fic, ya que es el primero que publico en la pagina de fan fiction..  
Se trata de mi pareja preferida Draco/Hermione.  
  
¨-..-¨CoNyTa_MaLfOy¨-..-¨  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-Los años no pasan sin pensar en ti-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
En la orilla del lago, se encontraba el junto a una joven de cabellos castaños y unos ojos color miel. Se encotraban recostados sobre el pasto, mientras el chico la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, y ella tenia sus brazos sobre su cuello, él le dirigía una mirada que contenia amor, pasión, admiración, y ella se la devolvía, son sus calidos ojos miel, en los cuales él se perdía cada vez que los miraba. Sus labios cada vez estaban mas cercas de los del otro, ambos querían probar los labios que tanto anhelaban en sueños, los labios de la persona amada, sus labios se rozaron, para luego dar paso a un beso lleno de pasión...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco se despertó con una de las mas agradables sonrisas, la cual dedicaba cada mañana después de haber soñado con la mujer que le hacia perder el sueño en muchas ocaciones... mira su reloj y ve que se a quedado dormido.  
  
Me quede dormido, diablos-decia el slytherin a pesar de que la sonrisa seguía en su lugar.. Se levanto camino hacía el baño, mientras se quitaba la ropa, y dejaba al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo, en el cual los entrenamientos de quidditch le habían ayudado mucho. Luego de estar listo bajo a la sala común, no había nadie, a pesar de unos alumnos de primero .. Bajo a desayunar, cuando casi entrando al gran comedor, choco contra algo, mejor dicho alguien .. Granger..- dijo con un susurro mientras formaba una sonrisa para la chica que se encontraba debajo de él... Malfoy, podrías hacerme el favor de quitarte de encima!!-dijo Hermione, mientras hacia a un lado al joven sly, Draco se despertó con una de las mas agradables sonrisas, la cual dedicaba cada mañana después de haber soñado con la mujer que le hacia perder el sueño en muchas ocaciones... mira su reloj y ve que se a quedado dormido.  
  
Me encanta tu humor matutino- decia Draco mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a arrastar las palabras como solia hacerlo. Muerete Malfoy- dijo Hermione a la vez que desaparecia del pasillo, entrando al gran comedor donde Harry y Ron la estarian esperando, mientras dejaba a un Draco con el corazón hecho miles de pedacitos, aun que no lo aparentaba, seguía con su rostro inexpresivo. No te voy a dejar tranquila hasta que seas mia.. y no me importa que seas una simple sangre sucia-decía mientras entraba al gran comedor, caminando hacía la mesa de los slytherin mirando de reojo a la dueña de sus sentimientos  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor , la castaña no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido  
antes de entrar al gran comedor, como era posible que justo cuando ella  
iba pensando en el dueño de los ojos grises que la enamoraron desde el  
primer día en que lo vio, se tropesara con él, y ademas no hubiera  
reaccionado, y mas aun le ubiera dicho un dulce Granger mostrándole una  
sonrisa solo para ella, quizas eran alucinaciones de ella.. No Hermione  
no pudo haber pasado, quizas estes soñando despierta- se decía a la vez  
que tomaba su desayuno..un sentimiento la invadía como que alguien le  
estuviera observando, alzo un poco su vista, y se fijo que el sly la  
miraba de reojo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de su casa, dedicándole  
una sonrisa y una cerradita de ojo. Hermione no podía creerlo, Draco  
Malfoy, el hombre que la sacaba de la clase, solo para pensar en él.. no  
podia ser.. Controlate – se decía luego de haberle devuelto la sonrisa..  
pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
HERMIONE!!!!!!!!- le gritaba Ron, luego de haberle estado llamando hace casi 5 minutos.. que te pasa?- pregunto Harry, con un tono de preocupación- nada solo que estaba pensando-respondió nerviosa, ¿ a quien le dedicaste tan feliz sonrisa?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez era Ron, que ya se había calmado.. eeee... yo?......que clase nos toca ahora?- pregunto Hermione, para salvarse del cuestionario de sus amigos.. pociones con slytherin-respondió Harry con una voz de asco y despreció, entonces deberíamos irnos ya, no quieres que Snape nos quite puntos por llegar tarde o si?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, caminando hacia la puerta del gran comedor, por la cual salió para dirigirse a la mazmorra de pociones, donde volvería a ver esos ojos grises y el pelo platinado que tanto amaba.  
  
Cuando Hermione llego a la mazmorra, no habían puestos vacíos, aparte de uno que se encontraba al lado de .....no puede ser es mi día de suete- se dijo mientras caminaba hacía el puesto al lado de Draco, él le dedico una sonrisa a la vez que ella se sentó y esta le respondió, se quedaron mirando por algunos minutos, cuando ambos se sobresaltaron porque el profesor de pociones cerro de un solo portazo la puerta de mazmorra, el cual se fijo en Draco y Hermione que se encontraban sonrojados, pero no le tomo importancia.  
  
Hoy trabajaremos en parejas, las cuales las eligire yo- decía mientras  
ambas casa comenzaban a murmurar, menos ambos jóvenes, que cuando  
escucharon la noticia sonrieron, cuando se miraron, pensando que ojala  
les tocara con la persona que tenían al lado. Potter-Goyle, Crabbe-  
Weasley y Malfoy-Granger, la cual ya se encuentra ubicada junta..-dijo  
mientras comenzaba a dictar los ingredientes que deberían utilizar para  
hacer la posión, una vez termino de dar los ingredientes todos comenzaron  
a hacer la poción de mal gusto, mientras que Hermione y Draco iban muy  
bien, hasta, que Draco al poner uno de los ingredientes al caldero rozo  
la mano de Hermione, la cual no dijo nada, y solo limito a sonrojarse..  
  
Lo siento- dijo Draco sintiendo que su cara ardía No te precupes- le dijo Hermione mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa  
  
Una vez terminada la poción la mostraron a Snape, el cual dio 50 puntos  
para cada casa, ambos quedaron muy contentos, cuando, tocaron el timbre  
todos salieron hasta el profesor, Hermione se disponía a salir cuando  
alguien le tomo la mano, No te vayas- dijo una voz que ella conocia  
perfectamente...  
  
Bueno ojala les haya gustado, en realidad me costo mucho hacerlo pero a  
mi cuñada le gusto y me dijo que estaba bueno, y espero que a ustedes  
también les guste.. dejenme rr, para que me sigan dando ganas de  
seguirlo..  
  
Un beso  
  
¨-..-¨CoNyTa_MaLfOy¨-..-¨ 


	2. no lo puedo olvidar

Hola!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi fic .. y aca el segundo capitulo.  
  
Primero que nada Claudiabch, te queria dar las gracias por leer el fic, y ojala lo sigas leyendo.. y aca veremos quien es esa persona..  
  
¨-..-¨Segundo capitulo¨-..-¨  
  
- No te vayas- dijo una voz que ella conocía perfectamente. - Draco debemos irnos- dijo mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente al slytherin - Por favor quedate conmigo (que cursi jajaja)- decía él mientras la atraía mas hacía él. - Pero para que?, yo no puedo...- no pudo terminar ya que Draco le estaba besando muy tierno y luego el beso paso a uno muy apasionado.. cuando al fin se separaron, para tomar aire.. el slytherin no supo que hacer, volvío a besarla, pero esta vez solo haciendo presión en sus labios(de Hermione.. obvio, jajaj) se fue susurrando algo inaudible, que dificultosamente Hermione pudo oir.... Lo siento.  
  
"EN LA SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Iba saliendo de la mazmorra cuando él me tomo de la mano y me pidío que me quedara con él, y me beso". Hermiono no dejaba de pensar en aquel momento en que Malfoy la había besado, no sabía si en verdad el slytherin sentía lo mismo que ella hacía él, o era solo una broma.. pero no podía sacárselo de sus pensamientos... Estaba tan profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la acompañaba, y la observaba hace rato, en como Hermione observa con la mirada perdida hacia el patio. Era Parvati.  
  
- Hey Hermione, me ayudas con la tarea?- le pregunto Parvati mientras le pasaba un pergamino con los apuntes de la clase de transformaciones a la cual no asistío por el pequeño insidente con Draco. -¿qué?- se sobresalto al escucharla- Ah.. la tarea si- dijo mientras comenzaba a hojear el pergamino extendido por Parvati con los apuntes de la clase de transformaciones. - Oye Mione- dijo la rubia, a la vez que la miraba fijamente a los ojos- dime la verdad, ç¿por qué andas tan rara desde el desayuno?, ¿acaso estas enferma?- pregunto mientras seguía con la mirada, esperando respuesta por parte de Hermione. - Nada- dijo secamente - ¿nada?, pero es que...- no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpida por la morena. - Dije que no me pasa nada.- dicho esto se levanto y se fue, dejando a una Parvati realmente preocupada mirándola mientras subía por ola escalera hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.  
  
En otro sector del castillo, se encontraba el joven Malfoy recordando aquel sabor de esos labios que tanto anhelo y que aun deseaba volver a probar. No sabía como ella, justo ella, podía hacer que se le quitara el sueño, ni supo como podía hacer que ese sentimiento despertara en él, quizás le gustaba por el solo hecho de verla responderle sus insultos o en solo la forma de reaccionar que tenia cada vez que él se encontraba cerca, no podía dejar de pensar en como una sangre sucia, no solo sangre sucia, sino que como Granger, la ratón de biblioteca podía hacer que él se enamorara locamente- Sale de mis pensamientos, Hermione- se reprochaba así mismo, eran tantas las ansias de tenerla cerca, de volverla a tomar entre sus brazos, volver a tocar aquellos labios, y mirar esos ojos miel, en los cuales se perdía cada vez que los miraba- ¡¡Me estas volviendo loco!! – decía con rabia, pero en su voz un tono de sentimiento de amor, el cual no podía dejar de sentir, mientras una lagrima rebelde salía de esos hermosos ojos grises, haciendo que se deslizara por su cara pálida a la vez que decía- Te amo y no sabes cuando... "es algo imposible" pensaba dentro de si como respuesta de sus palabras, solo por ser un Malfoy, aquellos que no se pueden enamorar de sangres sucias, pero aun así, su sentimiento era tan grande que no dejaría que ella no fuera de él.."lucharé por ti, serás mía cueste lo que me cueste"- dijo dejando que cayera la última lagrima y prometiéndose estar con Hermione a pesar de todo, aun que eso significara olvidar su orgullo, y renunciar a su apellido solo por estar con ella, con la persona que mas amaba.. Hermione Granger.  
  
*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..- ¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*¨-..-¨*  
  
Bueno acá les dejo otro capitulo de mi fic.. ojala les haya gustado y espero tenerles luego mi 3º capitulo.. dejenme rr  
  
Besos  
  
¨-..-¨CoNyTa_MaLfOy¨-..-¨ 


	3. en una manta con petalos de rosas

*¨-..-¨ LOS AÑOS NO PASAN SIN PENSAR EN TI ¨-..-¨*  
  
Acá les dejo mi tercer capitulo de esta historia (D/Hr), ojala me dejen rewiens.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba en el GC(los voy a escribir asi, es que es mas corto, y mas rapido) junto a Harry y Ron desayunando. Cuando llego el correo a Ron y a Harry les llego un ejemplar del profeta, al igual que a Hermione, pero a esta tambien le llego un ejemplar de la revista "Corazón de bruja". De repente una lechuza negra, con un aire a superioridad se poso frente a la gryffindor con una carta que tenia el sello de una serpiente. Retiro la carta de la pata del ave, la abrío y pudo ver una perfecta y elegante ortografia, la nota decia....  
  
" Te espero a la orilla del lago, a las 11 de la noche""  
D.M  
  
Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, ya que sintio las miradas de curiosidad de Harry y de Ron, pero a la vez muy contenta por la cita que tenia con aquel Slytherin, busco a Draco con la mirada para confirmar su encuentro, cuando cruzaron sus miradas el Sly no pudo dejar de dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, ya que por su parte eran las que le dedicaba solo a ella, sin poder impedir sonrojarse. La Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza en modo de afirmación y tambien tuvo un leve acaloramiento en sus mejillas. Ron que estaba interesado en saber lo que decia la nota, le pregunto a Hermione que decia, pero esta no se limito a decir nada, y solo termino de tomar su desayuno y se levanto llendo a sus respectivas clases.  
  
Ya habia llego la noche, eran las 10:30, y Hermione terminaba de arreglarse, llevaba una blusa blanca, la cual le quedaba pegada a su cuerpo, y dejándole 3 de sus botones desabrochados, asi como para dar un pequeño(según ella, jaja) escote, tambien llevaba un jeans negro que apretado hasta las rodillas y después le quedaba suelto, dándole un estilo de patas de elefante(al jeans obvio, jeje). Se dejo el pelo suelto, ya que se habia puesto pocion alisadora, sus labios los pinto con brillo, y sus ojos miel, resaltaban con la delineación que se habia hecho de color negro.  
  
Cuando ya eran las 10:45, bajo a la sala comun, y se encontro con Ron, este la quedo mirando muy embobado, Hermione le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿qué te pasa Ron?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
-Estas preciosa Mione, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo a la vez que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.  
  
-A la biblioteca a sacar unos apuntes para un trabajo que me asigno la profesora Mc'gonagall(no se como se escribe discúlpenme)- dijo luego de haberse puesto nerviosa, lo cual Ron noto. -Te acompaño, es que se me quedaron unos libros- decía cuando se acercaba a la Gryffindor.  
  
-No es que tengo que pasar primero por su despacho y voy retrasada- dijo saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda, corriendo para que Ron no la alcanzara.  
  
Ron la quedo mirando y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones que estaban en frente de la chimenea.  
  
Cuando Hermione llego al lago, diviso un joven rubio, que vestia una camisa negra que dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo "le ha hecho bien el quiddicht" pensó. Llevaba un pantalón negro que dejaba entendido que el rubio se encontraba bien dotado(si me lo imagino XP). Draco se dio vuelta, la recorrio con la mirada, posando sus ojos grises en los miel de ella, y le dedico un sonrisa sincera llena de ternura y de amor. Para saludarlo la Gryffindor tenia la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual Draco se percato, y toma a la chica por la cintura, la miro con ternura, para luego posar sus labios en los de ella, Hermione, como no podi negar que le gustaba aquel Sly, respondio su beso, lo cual lo transformaron a uno mas apasionado, y con sentimientos, todos aquellos sentimientos que tenian guardados ambos hace tanto tiempo. Después de un momento, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pro Draco supo cuando parar, la miro con picardia, tomo su mano, asi comenzando a caminar, hacia donde tenia preparada la sorpresa, y donde se declararia hacia la Gryffindor. Llegaron a el arbol que quedaba frente al lago, dejando apresiar la bella vista de este en la noche, reflejando la luna. Cuando llegaron Hermione no pudo seguir caminando, ya que estaba contemplando lo que aquel rubio le habia preparado, vio una manda tendida en el pasto, con petalos de rosas rojas por toda esta, con 4 velas flotando una en cada esquina, en el centro tenia dos cervezas de mantequillas, y al lado de estar un osito de peluche, que tenia un corazoncito en el centro cogido con las manos, en el cual se podia leer perfectamente la escritura que tenia.. "te amo", sus lagrimas corrian por su rostro, pero Draco no se habia percatado de que Hermione ya no iba junto a él, cuando llego al lado de su sorpresa, le hablo a la chica, dándose, vuelta, para que se acercara, le tendio la mano, ella no podia moverse se habia quedado mirando todo eso, Draco se percato de los ojos de la Gryffindor, se acerco a ella, y la abrazo por la cintura, Hermione no pudo mas y le dio un beso, el solo se limito respondérselo.. luego la tomo de la mano y la siguió llevando a donde tenia su sorpresa.. después de hablar animadamente, Draco busco la mirada de Hermione lo cual no le costo mucho, ya que lo unico que hacian ambos era mirarse, directamente a los ojos..  
  
-Hermione yo te cite aca para...bueno eeh... decirte algo que siento hace mucho tiempo, pero no me habia atrevido a decírtelo por miedo a tu reaccion, ahora te lo voy a decir porque me di cuenta que yo a ti tambien te importo, y por eso tengo que decirte que me gustas me gustas mucho, cada noche no puedo conciliar el sueño porque no te puedo alejar de mis pensamientos, Hermione TE AMO, y me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- dicho esto el joven, se sonrojo levemente, pero sin dejar de mirarla en ningun momento.  
  
- Draco yo.. pues no te voy a negar nada, si yo tambien te amo, y si acepto ser tu novia- dijo emosionada.  
  
- Mira Hermione si tu no quieres yo ..... ¿qué dijiste que si?- dijo mietras se abalanzaba sobre Hermione para plantarle un beso... TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO- decia mientras la besaba.  
  
- Pero esto debe quedar entre tu y yo, porque si Harry y Ron se enteran no me lo perdonarian..- dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.  
  
- No, si yo tambien te iva a pedir lo mismo, porque si Crabbe y Goyle se enteran se lo contarian todo a mi padre. Bueno aun que no te puedo negar que los quiero mucho y no me harian una cosa asi, aparte a Goyle le gusta Patil, y a Crabbe Wood, pero bueno eso no biene al caso.- dijo abrazandola, y besándole el cuello, a la chica que amaba, a la chica que mas habia esperado tener a su lado, y nunca pudo pero ahora era suya, ahora no era una simple chica, era su chica.  
  
- Mmmm.. entonces se lo diremos cuando estemos preparados, porque Harry y Ron te odian- decia aun con su tono triste, lo cual Draco noto.  
  
- Mi amor a mi eso no me importa, solo me importa que tu me quieras, y lo que sentimos, para estar juntos.. TE AMO, se me olvidaba esto es para ti- dijo a la vez que le acercaba el osito a Hermione, dándole un beso corto, pero tierno en sus labios.  
  
- Hay Draco, esta hermoso-el sly tenia una mirada celosa- pero no mas que tú, gracias- le dio un beso, después de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.  
  
- Mione, ya es tarde tenemos que irnos- dijo con una cara de perro desganado.  
  
- Bueno, pero mañana nos vemos- dijo coquetamente, haciendo sonreir al sly con una mirada picara.  
  
- Bien, mañana aca, a la misma ahora- se despidio con un beso en los labios, un poco corto (osea, re largo, no se querian despegar), -Me saliste golosa- dijo cuando Hermione le pedia ya el 6º beso, antes irse- adios- y se fueron tomados de la mano, hasta entrar al castillo, miraron para todos lados, y se dieron su ultimo beso, y cada uno se fue hacia su respectiva sala común.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
*¨-..-¨CoNyTa_MaLfOy¨-..-¨* 


End file.
